That Game
by pinefresh
Summary: Another Harry/Ginny story, what else? :-) In a game of truth or dare, Ginny has to steal something pretty unlikely. But someone else had a dare that night, too...(Chapter 4 is up, August 26!!)
1. The Dare

****

It all started with that game...

(Dudes, this is all from Ginny's POV in this chapter. It'll change in upcoming, but...yeah I'll notify you and stuffff. Okay enjoy this one :) I'm not too sure where it's going...but I think I have some stuff figured out. If you like it, then please tell me by leaving a review. Thanks! Read on.)

****

Disclaimer: Unless you've been under a rock, I don't own Harry Potter. That's Mrs. JK Rowling. Yep. I own the plot, that's it.

Chapter one

"Ginny!" Called Parvati from the dormitory next door. Ginny groaned. 

Ginny closed the book she was reading. They always got so giggly on a Saturday night with nothing to do. She had nothing to do either, so she would just go and see what they wanted. 

Upon walking into Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione's dormitory, Ginny found they had every single item of clothing strewn across the floor, make up and hair products out on their bed, and a bunch of teenage wizarding magazines were opened up on the floor.

"Hermione?" Ginny was shocked to see her in on this type of thing - she wasn't exactly the girly girl. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting ready to play a game...come over sit here." Hermione grinned mischievously, something she hardly did, and moved a shirt so that Ginny could sit next to her on the floor.

"What game?" Ginny said. She was hardly in the mood to play any games. Even though it was Saturday, things kept going wrong all day, so she figured they wouldn't go wrong if she just sat in her room by herself. Unfortunately, this plan was broken.

Lavender giggled. "Truth or dare," she said dramatically. "When Parvati and I had sleepovers over the summer we used to play it every time she was at my house."

"How do you play?"

"Well," began Parvati. "Well, one person starts, and they ask another person 'Truth or Dare'. If the other person picks truth, then they ask them a personal question or something, but if they choose dare," She looked around, grinning. "Then they get dared to do something. Who wants to start?"

Ginny was surprised when Hermione spoke up. "I will!" She said, smiling. She looked around at the other three girls, as if making the last decision of her life. This was SO not like Hermione. There was something behind this, there had to be. After a few seconds, Hermione turned to Ginny, and an evil grin spread across her face. "Ginny."

"Oh, no."

"Truth," she paused. "Or dare?"

Ginny thought about it. If she picked truth, it could be really embarrassing. But dare...what if she didn't want to do the dare? Oh, hell. I'm a Gryffindor. 

"Dare."

Lavender and Parvati grinned at once. "We've got a really good one for you." Said Lavender. "I used this on Parvati when she spent the night at my house, but yours is slightly different."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione looked her old self again when she asked her. "I mean, you don't have to but it's always fun trying anyway."

"Yeah, I wanna do it. Tell me what it is." Ginny said, resolvingly.

"Yes! I told you she would," Parvati said, looking at Lavender. "Anyway. We want you to go to the boys' dorm." At this, Lavender just about fell over laughing. "Shut up! We want you to go to the boys' dorm, and steal a pair of Harry's boxers from his dresser."

Ginny stared. "Sure, I'll do it. He's not in there right now anyway."

"No no no...When he's sleeping." Lavender said.

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled. "I'll get caught! I have the loudest feet out of all the Weasleys. No. I'm not doing it!"

Parvati looked down at the floor in mock sadness. "Fine, then, you'll just have to deal with the consequences."

"The...consequences?" Ginny said.

"Oh, yeah, nothing big...just us doing something behind your back, hair dying, spots, that sort of thing..."

"Okay. Fine. I get your point -- I'll do it."

"Okay. Well it's only 11:00 right now...we'll send you in at 12. Harry has Quidditch in the morning, so he'll probably go to bed early." Said Hermione, a gleam in her eye. "When you get the boxers, you have to wear them to bed that night. Deal?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, deal."

* * * *

An hour later, Ginny was being pushed down the stairs by the three other girls.

"Go on! You'll be fine...if you're gone more then 20 minutes we'll come find you, okay?" Said Hermione as Ginny was walking down the steps.

What have I got myself into, Ginny thought to herself. This was Harry Potter. The boy she USED to have a crush on. _Yes, _she told herself, _USED to. I'm over him. Really, I am._

When she got to the boys' dormitories, she stood in front of the door for a minute. _This will be quick and easy, in and out_. Slowly, Ginny cracked the door open. Hogwarts was old, for sure, but the doors didn't creak, much to Ginny's relief. She peered inside. That was Seamus, Dean, Ron and -- Harry. Oh, goodness. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. 

She gulped and tiptoed over to Harry. His bureau was right next to his bed - she had a fat chance of not waking him up. Ginny stopped and stared at him for a moment. His glasses were off - he looked much different. His mouth was slightly open, he was breathing silently, and he didn't have a shirt on. Wait. Ginny's heart stopped. Harry had no shirt on. She gulped again and tried to tear her eyes away from a site she knew she shouldn't see. _Okay, Ginny, tear your bloody eyes away from the boy. Pretend he's got a shirt on. Pretend his chest just isn't even the slightest bit muscular. AHHH. _

Ginny stared ahead of her. That was the bureau. That was where she wanted to be. Which drawer would they be in? She opened the top one a teeny bit, making a small noise. She cringed and squinted her eyes as if that would stop her from being seen. She opened one and looked at Harry - still sleeping. Breathing a sigh of relief, she started to open he drawer again, but this time, it made a creak. A louder one. Ginny almost fainted when Harry shifted in his sleep, throwing his arm over his side, making his hand come with in an inch of Ginny's leg. She inched away as quietly as she could. She couldn't get on with this.

She peered inside of the half-opened drawer, trying her hardest to see what was in there. It was too dark. The only option she had was to use her wand light, which was too bright - it would wake anyone up. Ginny decided on trying to open the drawer a bit more.

__

What a bad idea. It made a very loud screeching sound. Ginny left it that way and sprinted out of the room in a panic, down the staircase, up the girls', and flopped herself onto Parvati's bed.

"Almost..woke..up..." she panted. "The dresser...it creaked...I didn't get them..." Ginny sat up and tried catching her breath.

"I can't go back tonight. I'll tomorrow. I promise."

The rest of the girls agreed, and then nagged Ginny for the story, in which she described in great detail, much to the delight of them.

* * * *

When she finally crawled into bed that night, Ginny's head was filled with the image of the asleep Harry she had seen an hour ago. Then she remembered the bit about him being shirtless. She grinned into her pillow. She hadn't told the girls that - she didn't intend to, either. It was too good of a secret to share.


	2. The other dare

Chapter two

(Okay. This starts off from Harry's POV. Most likely the point of views will change with each chapter...so...get used to it :) Enjoy. Ten points to whoever spots my perverted innuendo.)

Harry had had a strange dream the night before. Something about some girl standing next to his bed or something. And now, this morning, something else was strange. He didn't remember going into his underwear drawer last night, and yet it was half way open. He stood up, nearly toppling over from the sleep still in him. Half falling into the drawer, it slammed shut loudly. He knew he was late for Quidditch. Damn. Harry threw some stuff on, not even looking at it, and trudged down to the pitch. He was obviously the last one to get there, as the whole team was just standing there, staring at him.

"Sorry I'm late," he muttered, sitting down on a bench. He had a headache. Lack of sleep. And that dream...it kept bothering him. It had been so real.

"So you've decided to join us...good job, Potter." Said George, standing in front of Harry, rather menacingly. But Harry's fear resided when he saw his face break into a grin and ruffled Harry's hair. "Now get yourself up in the air."

Fred and George were the new captains of the team since Oliver's graduation. They served as pretty good ones, too. They were taking it really seriously. Well, sort of. At the moment the twins were having a contest to see who could hang upside down on their broom longer. Harry was too tired to find this at all amusing, so he just flew as high as he could go and swooped back down when they began practice.

The rest of the day lagged by rather slowly. Harry's massive head ache had gone while he had started to wake up, but he still felt tired all day. At one point, while walking with Ron past Ginny and a group of her friends, he distinctly heard the word "Harry" and then, a moment later, "boxers", and then a fit of girlish giggles erupted. He and Ron had just exchanged glances and forgotten about it, but he knew there was something up. He wouldn't hold it against Ginny, though. He trusted her. But he wasn't sure if he trusted the way his heart acted whenever he saw her, slamming to the front of his chest, catching him off guard.

Again, when it was becoming dark and Harry and Ron were playing chess in the Common Room, Harry's bright eyes were caught by a certain red head in the corner, talking and laughing with her friends. He could have sworn he heard his name again, but figured it was just because he was tired, and went up to polish his broomstick in his dormitory. He was soon interrupted though, by Ron, Seamus and Dean coming in and breaking his train of thought. He sighed. He shouldn't have been thinking about Ginny, anyway.

"What are you guys doing?" He said, breaking their conversation. "You never come in here this early."

"Just thought we could have a little game of truth or dare," Said Ron, waggling his eyebrows. "Don't you remember how much fun it was last time?"

Harry cringed as he remembered himself streaking through the empty Common Room with his boxers on his head.

"The _only _reason I did that was because _you_ made me drink too much butter beer."

"That's not true. You had just won your Quidditch game and you were all happy about it and said you would do any dare."

"Shut up." Harry knew he was right. "Anyway, I'm not doing anything. You guys can do everything."

But they boys weren't having any of that.

"No, no. We have something in mind for you." Ron grinned wickedly, Dean and Seamus started laughing, and Harry was in the middle of all of them.

"Fine. I'm up for it, then. What is it?"

"We dare you," Said Seamus. "To go into the girls' dorm, and steal one of Ginny's night gowns. But it has to be when she's asleep, or else it'll be pointless."

Harry thought about it. Sneaking out at night, seeing Ginny sleeping, going through her drawers--could it get much better? "You're on. I take it I can't use my invisibility cloak then?"

"Nope. But you do have to put Ginny's nightgown over top of your pajamas on your way back." Ron sniggered.

~****~

"Okay, so you're gonna go it tonight, aren't you?" Hermione asked Ginny in the girls' dormitories.

"Yes, I am. I still have to wait a bit, though. I don't think Harry's asleep yet...it's only 10:30." Ginny said.

"Well, there are classes tomorrow and you probably should be getting in bed. But this will be a classic if you just get it over with, so I'll stand for it tonight." Hermione nudged her playfully on the arm and went back to her own room. Ginny's heart fluttered. She would get to see Harry again tonight, asleep, like last night. Where had he been all day, anyway? She hadn't seen him. Or, perhaps she was just too giggly to notice him. She knew it was wrong, but Ginny had been anticipating this all day. She checked her watch. Another half hour...

* * * *

At 11:30, Ginny set out, this time not quite as reluctant as the last night. She walked slowly, thinking ; what would she do if Harry woke up? It was awkward for her to talk to him in broad daylight, and she had no idea what to say if he caught her stealing a pair of his boxers.

While too busy convincing herself that Harry wouldn't wake up in the middle of her boxer-stealing, she was looking down and walked directly into something solid and warm. She let out a cry, tripped down the stairs, ran up the girls' stair case, and threw herself into her bed room. Who _was_ that?! She didn't even know if it were a boy or a girl...she didn't let herself check. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

~****~

Harry made his way out of his dormitory at 11:40. He was sure Ginny would be asleep by then - hell, everyone else was. However, when he walked out of his room, he was sure he heard someone's feet going up the stairs. _No, you're imagining things. _He ignored the steps and made his way out in front of his door, when--

SMACK!

He walked directly into something -some_one_- and pretty damn hard, too. Before he had a chance to apologize, the someone had tripped down the stairs and ran through the common room. Harry figured it had to be a girl. Hermione, maybe, coming over to "catch up" with Ron? He grinned to himself. What a strange little incident that was. 

When Harry laid down, however, he thought he smelled something, and realized his shirt smelled like some sort of-_perfume_. He hardly had time to tell himself he was going mad before he drifted to sleep.


	3. Let's try this again

Chapter three

(A/N - Wee I'm writing this pretty quickly, eh? Not that anyone reads this anyway, but I sort of do it for myself. Yay.)

In the morning, Ginny woke up and memories of the night before rushed into her head. _Who _was_ that?_ She threw some clothes on and made her way down the stairs, crashing directly into Harry.

"Augh...I'm sorry." Ginny said, picking her wand up off the ground and brushing her robes. _Why did that feel strangely familiar? _Ginny looked up at Harry. He hadn't said anything, but was looking down at her very curiously. 

"What?" She asked him. He jumped out of his stupor.

"Uh...nothing. Right. I think Ron and Hermione already went to breakfast, wanna go down with me?" Harry looked at her, maybe even a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." And they went together, Ginny's heart beating uncontrollably, and Harry's palms sweating.

* * * *

The rest of the day Harry or Ginny didn't see each other much, but Ron and Hermione sure did. They were whispering to each other all day, about something Harry didn't know, but he had an idea it was just so they could get close to each other. They liked each other. Harry accepted it. Were they ever planning on telling him? He, instead, distracted himself by fiddling with the hair that fell around his scar, like he always did. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey," said Ginny. "It looks like your friends left you here. What are you doing?"

"Ah...nothing. Just...thinking."

"Well it's almost 10:30, are you going back up to Gryffindor Tower?"

__

What? You want me to go to the Astronomy Tower with you? Harry cringed. _I really need to stop thinking about her like this. But she's just so...so..._

"Harry! Snap out of it! Are you coming up or not?"

Harry's eyes jerked up in surprise. "Yes." He said. "Yes, I'm going up now; I have something to do."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"I can't tell you." He said flatly. Harry got the idea Ginny knew what he was talking about, and sped up his walking speed a bit. Ginny looked at him, and followed.

"Were you out of bed last night?" The question surprised Harry. He put on what he thought was an innocent face.

"Uh...no. Why would I be out of bed?" He pretended to be puzzled. Ginny shrugged.

"I just thought I heard someone, that's all."

Harry ignored her question. "Plaid Moon," he said to the Fat Lady, and she opened up. He sped across the room with out another glance towards Ginny's direction, and slammed the door of his dormitory closed. He looked at his watch. It was 10:40. There was hardly anyone in the common room when he was down there, and he just realized now that Seamus, Dean, and Ron were asleep in their beds beside him. He smiled to himself. _I'm definitely using that invisibility cloak tonight._ He needed to know if his suspicions about Ginny.

An hour later, Harry slipped out of his room, completely invisible. He would wait at the bottom of the stairs for her. _No, someone. You don't know that it's Ginny yet. _It was true, he didn't. He checked his watch impatiently for the next ten minutes, convinced the hands were moving slow just to get on his nerves. It was just when he decided to turn around when he heard feet padding through the hall.

Ginny stood at the top of the stairs, peering right through him, seeing only the couch behind him. Harry grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. This could be lots of fun.

She slowly made her way down the steps, biting her bottom lip to the point where Harry thought it would bleed. He smiled to himself. She was adorable. He watched as, while looking in the other direction, her foot almost slipped. She grabbed hold of the railing tightly, and watched her step as she made her way down the last bit of the staircase. Harry's heart jumped. He was standing right below the staircase, and it was so quiet that if he moved he would surely be heard. He froze. _Maybe if I don't move, she won't walk into me. _He thought better of it. _Yeah, right._

Harry's assumption was correct. Ginny's shoulder grazed his chest, sending a row of goose bumps down his leg. She stopped. Harry swore he could hear her heart thumping - or was it his own? He didn't care. _Please, ignore that. _He thought to himself. And then, _You're an idiot. She just felt something solid and can't see anyone here. She won't ignore it._

He was right. Ginny put her hands out in front of her and onto Harry's chest. They roamed his shoulders, his neck, making his hair stand on end. He sucked in his breath. Ginny's brown eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Her hands went back to his chest, hardly touching the silky, watery fabric of the Invisibility Cloak. Harry guessed that she knew it was some sort of fabric, because she began to tug at it. He could feel it going up his back, slow, and slower, until he was sure that the back of his hair was sticking up. It must have not been, because Ginny didn't make a face.

Okay, so maybe she did. Because a second later, Harry's eyes were revealed.

"AHHHH--" Ginny's eyes were wider than Harry had ever seen them, her mouth still open against Harry's hand he had pushed across her mouth.

"Promise not to scream if I take my hand away?" Ginny nodded vigorously. Slowly, Harry removed his hand to see her lips parted in shock.

"You - you didn't even say anything! That whole time! You were--Oh, god." Ginny now put her hand over her mouth, blushing at the way she was touching him. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry." Her eyes darted all over the place.

"What were you doing down here?" Harry asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"More like what were _you_ doing down here, and what _is_ that thing?" Ginny put her hands on her hips. _She's still adorable._ **_You git, answer her!_**

"It's an invisibility cloak. And I'm not telling you what I was down here for. Not unless you tell me first." _Oh, hell, I'll tell you either way if you keep looking at me like that._

"Uh...well...you see. There was this, uh, game going on last night...and I sort of got _distracted_ last night, so I couldn't do what I was supposed to do. You should know what I mean, because if my guess is correct that was you that I knocked into last night?" Ginny's eyes narrowed. _That's never good._

"Yes, it was. And I, too, was on a, ah, mission, you might call it. But it's over now, I'm going to bed."

And he did just that, despite what he really wanted to do, which consisted of him stunning Ginny and taking the time to inspect her in her nightgown. The one that he was supposed to steal. He had a feeling that this wasn't even involved with Ron and Dean and Seamus anymore - this was between Ginny and him. 

~****~

Ginny crept through the corridor out of her bedroom, peered down the stairs to see that no one was there, and put one foot on the first step. The first three were okay, but on the third she had looked the other way and nearly fell flat on her face. Gripping the railing, she made it down the rest of the steps until--

When turning, she thought she distinctly heard in intake of breath and something hard on her shoulder. She looked where she felt it. There was nothing there, but she was sure...

Turning to face the spot, Ginny put two hands out in front of her and felt a solid muscle under her palm. It quivered when she touched it, and she drew back a bit. This was someone she knew. She ran her hands up a thin neck, defined jaw line, and down to the shoulders. It felt like liquid silk under her fingers, and she tugged at it a little to see that it was, indeed, a fabric. She continued to pull, a strange feeling that there was something, someone under here. 

Oh, but there was. Brilliant green eyes poked through this invisible fabric, wide with shock. _Holy. That's Harry Potter._

"AHHHH-" Ginny started to yell before Harry put his warm hand over his mouth and pulled the rest of the cloak off with the remaining hand, revealing his thin tee shirt and boxers. Ginny was sure her eyes were wide. _How the hell do I keep catching him in these situations?_ When she promised not to yell, he took his hand off of her mouth and explained himself. 

Ginny didn't say much. She just sort of threw insults about, and before she knew it, he had gone off to sleep. _Hmph. We'll catch up tomorrow night, then. This time, I'll surprise him..._


	4. Harry's turn

(A/N - Weee! Reviews are fun, keep them coming. I'm glad you all like this =) I've only had it up for a day and I got nine reviews, I feel loved. Anyway. This chapter was giving me a hard time...but I hope you like it anyway. =D)

Chapter four

Harry decided he wouldn't go on his little hunt that night. He would wait a couple nights so that she thought he wasn't coming, and he would catch her off guard. With this brilliant plan in mind, he walked downstairs confidently the next morning. But when Ginny caught his eye and gave him a smug look, he shot it right back. Secretly pleased that they had an inside joke going on, he made his way down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione on either side of them. Harry didn't have to ask to know that they had been fighting -- Hermione's fists were clenched tightly at her sides and Ron was looking idly to the right of him, ignoring anything that had to do with Hermione.

"So, what happened?" Harry said to Ron when they sat down. Hermione had moved to sit with Ginny, and was shooting suspicious looks over at Ron occasionally.

"Bloody-Krum-insulted..." Ron spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ron, what have I told you about complete sentences?" Harry dropped his fork and looked at Ron's scowl.

"Hermione just told me something that _Vicky_ said to her over the summer. And I got mad but she says I was over _reacting_-" He gave her a look. "But it offended me." He said evenly. Harry saw that Hermione was looking at Ron with the utmost revulsion, talking to Ginny, who looked like she didn't care as much as Hermione thought she would. Actually, on second though, Harry thought Hermione looked a bit more tired than usual. He smiled inwardly. _Poor thing. **Poor thing?! Don't you remember how she was talking to you last night? With that attitude? **Yeah, but didn't she look cute with her hands on her hips?_

"Oy, Harry!" Ron was snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"What?"

"What are you doing, man? You're all dazed. Late night or something?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny across the table. "Yeah, you could say that."

* * * *

Ginny had a feeling Harry wouldn't try to go tonight, which gave her a perfect chance of stealing the boxers and settling her restless mind. So, when the clock struck 11:30, she stepped out of her dormitory and tip toed down the stairs with her hands stretched out in front of her. _Just in case are were any, ah, visitors._ Ginny grinned to herself.

When she passed through the door and made it to Harry's bureau, she was relieved to see that he had left his drawers opened. She peered inside the top one. It was easier to see than it was the first night. Ginny cringed to herself when she remembered how close she had been to waking Harry up.

Reaching in and grabbing the first pair of boxers she saw, Ginny scampered off when she heard Harry roll over in bed. She didn't even stop to do her staring as she had the last time. She sighed. _Too bad. _While walking through the Common Room, Ginny looked down at the pair she had grabbed. They were green plaid, but on the rump of them was a huge print of a golden snitch. Ginny put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from cracking up. 

When she got back to her room, she pulled off her gown and put on the boxers, along with a shirt of her own. Making sure she pulled the covers over her hips, she smiled as she fell asleep.

* * * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of the shower and pulled his towel closer around his waist. Opening his top drawer, he searched for a familiar pair of plaid green boxers, his lucky boxers. Today was his last practice before the match tomorrow, how would he win without his snitch boxers? He practically emptied out his entire top drawer before gave up and put on the closest ones he could find to the snitch boxers ; his quaffle boxers. 

While walking down to breakfast, Harry wondered who would have stolen a pair of his boxers. His roommates specifically knew that those were his favorite, so they wouldn't have bothered. However, his mind changed quickly when he saw Ginny at the Gryffindor table, talking with her friends. Harry caught her eye, and she looked at him for a split second with a wicked grin, before turning back around and talking with Hermione. He stared. _Ginny stole my boxers. _Harry sat down across from her and gave her a knowing look. Ginny's eyes widened, and she suddenly became interested in her food. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Harry had a load of homework to do, as with everyone else, and he ended up having to do his homework squished next to Hermione and Ron on a little love seat. Before Harry had time to complain of his arm that had fallen asleep, Ron and Hermione got up, and almost a second later, Ginny jumped in the seat, sighing. 

"There's absolutely no room! This homework's ridiculous." Ginny said. But Harry's mind was spinning as he smelled her wet hair. She had just gotten out of the shower, and she smelled like soap.

"Oh, yes, right. Ridiculous." He tried to make it sound like he was listening, and it seemed to work, because Ginny started writing her essay.

* * * *

Three nights later, Harry crept out of his bedroom with his invisibility cloak, threw it over himself, and set off on the mission he'd been waiting to complete for a while now. After making it all the way to the front of the girls' dormitories without knocking into an unwanted -or in Harry's case, wanted- visitor, he stopped when he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the left and saw a room, or rather, a nook that he had never seen before. And from the bright red hair and Snitch boxers, Harry was positive it was Ginny Weasley. He grinned to himself. _Don't do anything Ron wouldn't do._

He tiptoed quietly over to Ginny, and from what he could see, she was standing up, reading a magazine by her wand light. He put his arm over her shoulder, leaning it against the wall in front of him.

"Ginny..." he said in a low voice.

~****~

Ginny stood, reading her magazine in her secret nook, and thought she heard someone padding towards her. She looked to her right, not turning her head, but didn't see anything, so she turned back to the article she was reading.

She did, however, look up when she saw heard a thump on the wall in front of her, hot breath on her neck, and a voice say:

"Ginny..."

She whipped her face around and reached in front of her, feeling a face. She whipped the cloak off of Harry, grabbing it at the top. Ginny held her breath when she saw how close Harry's face was to hers. She gulped down air, because her throat had gone dry.

"Um...Hi," she managed.

Harry smiled a half smile down at her. "Hello there," He said. "I see you've got my boxers on. My lucky boxers."

__

Oh my god. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Ginny cleared her throat a bit. "Ah, yes, these...well, I-" she paused. "It was my dare that I had to do...that thing I was telling you about?" Harry just stared at her. "Never mind." And she darted her eyes away, very aware of his breath on her cheek.

"So..." began Harry, his voice still very low. "About these boxers of mine."

Ginny turned red.

"You said they were your _lucky_ boxers?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you heard correctly, and if they really _are_ lucky...then..." Harry kissed her lightly right beside her mouth, and then on her cheek, and then to the right of her eye.

__

Holy. Holy. What the hell?!

When Harry opened his eyes again, Ginny was wide eyed for a moment, and then kissed him the same way - Beside his mouth, on his jaw, and then next to his eye. And then he kissed her, his warm lips on hers, and even if it was only for a second, Ginny felt faint, and embarrassed. She slid out from under his arms that were leaning on the wall she had been leaning on (as to not fall over), and walked towards her dormitory. Ginny turned around briefly before she turned into her room.

"Goodnight," she said, and practically floated into her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N - I'm **very** satisfied with this chapter. Mmmm. Hope you will be too. ;) Thanks for the reviews!)


	5. Ouch

Chapter five

When Harry finally pried his fingers off the wall he was leaning on and headed off to bed, he tripped over many things on the way down, and almost forgot his precious invisibility cloak while in his strange state of mind. 

__

I never did get that nightgown. **Oh, bloody hell, you got a kiss! And you're worrying about the nightgown? To hell with the nightgown!** Yes, but it was_ my dare, after all. **But wasn't it much more satisfying seeing Ginny wearing your lucky boxers?**_

Yes, it definitely was more satisfying. He smiled faintly as he slid under the covers, trying to remember exactly the way that they had kissed, but dozed off before he had more time to think of it.

Ginny's way back to her room was indeed much shorter, but much more traumatizing. She walked into three walls, tripped on her own feet, and stumbled into bed, sighing and giggling quietly to herself at what had just happened. Ginny put a finger to her lips and remembered the way Harry was looking down at her. She was sure she looked stupid, wide eyed, and scared out of her pants, but apparently he hadn't cared. Harry's eyes, on the other hand, had looked wild and eager, alive and awake, yet caring and gentle. _And always, _she yawned, _that bright green_, Ginny noted, and drifted to sleep.

* * * *

Harry woke up the next morning, a Saturday. He checked his watch. It was 7:40 - he was to be at the Quidditch field by 8:00. Harry scrambled out of bed, smacking his head on one of the four posters, threw on his Quidditch uniform, and mentally prepared himself for the match as he walked down to the field.

__

Rule number one, he began to himself. _There will be not one thought of Ginny Weasley on that field once you're up in there air. **Even if she's yelling my name in the stands?** NO EXCEPTIONS._

Rule number two. Keep your eyes on the snitch, and attempt to knock Malfoy off his broom as many times as possible. **That was a given.**

Harry walked into the locker room and tried to think of more rules, but none came to mind. Usually there was only one. _Attempt to knock Malfoy off his broom as many times as possible. _But since last night, things had changed in Harry's mind. He blushed in spite of himself as he remembered the previous night.

* *

Harry took off, shooting up into the air, now completely awake by the feel of the morning's air on his cheeks. It was a clear day with very few clouds, and Harry was sure that finding the snitch would be easy in this type of weather.

However, with two brutal Slytherin Beaters pegging the Bludgers straight at his face, Harry found it was hardly possible to see. And, just as he thought it could get no worse, Harry turned his head to see a Bludger zooming straight for his eye, and going to fast to give Harry any more than a split second to move. Unfortunately, he didn't get out of the way.

Harry let himself fall to the ground, because he wouldn't be able to see anyway. His glasses had broken and the lenses were now in little bits, gashed into his cheek. He reached up a hand and felt the huge lump just under his left eye. Harry tried opening it, but failed. He just felt as if he were trying desperately to squint rather than open his eye.

"Harry! Oh my-" Fred kneeled down next to him and searched Harry's face. Harry could faintly see him out of his right eye, which would open a bit more than the left. 

"Is it bad?" He managed out.

Fred's expression looked as though he were going to tell him that it wasn't, but thought better of it. "You've got shards of glass in your cheek. It's pretty bad...no use trying to deny that." He looked at him apologetically. 

"My...my back..." Harry mumbled, trying to roll over and scratch the small of his back, which was itching insanely. But the second he turned his head the slightest bit, Harry's head felt like it were being twirled around, and he rolled back over.

"What'd he say?" Harry heard one of the twins say.

"Something about his back...Harry, hold on, we're rolling you over." And they forcefully pushed him on his side. Harry slid a hand up the back of his shirt and pulled out the thing that had been itching him.

The golden snitch.

Harry barely had time to gasp in astonishment before the crowd suddenly wasn't quiet anymore, and were now all screaming in excitement and surprise. Fred and George heaved him up and held him over themselves. Harry's head was spinning, and he tried to tell them to put him down, but it was no use trying to scream any louder than the whole of Gryffindor was.

Harry's trip to the Common Room was a dazed one, as he hardly remembered any of it from being so dizzy. There were so many people screaming in his ear, especially Ron, who, Harry guessed, felt the need to remind him numerous times that they had won.

"But, really, Harry! We've WON! Won! And you caught the snitch in your SHIRT!" Ron kept saying on the way up to the Tower.

Every now and then Harry would murmur a "Yes, I know." or something along those lines. The only voice he found comforting out of any of them was Ginny's. She seemed to be the only person who wasn't too excited over the win, and more concerned about the giant lump growing under Harry's left eye. Hermione was running along next to the crowd of people, very annoyed at Ron for screaming so loud, and trying to use some numbing spells on Harry's face, none of which worked.

The next thing Harry remembered was a squashy couch underneath him and feeling his cheek go cold. Hermione had used a charm on Harry's cheek that laid a thin sheet of ice over it until the lump had gone done a considerable amount.

"Don't _touch _it!" Hermione said, smacking his hand down when Harry tried to feel this bizarre sheet of ice on his face. And then, more gentley, "Otherwise, it'll ruin it and melt all over the place. Just go to sleep."

However, Harry found that a bit hard when he opened his right eye enough to see that there was a huge party going on around him. He looked around as far as he could with one eye, searching for someone to sit with him. Ron was out of the question - He had apparently already had too much butterbeer and playing with the ottomans, hopping from one to another.

"You see," he shouted. "The floor is _lava _and you can't touch it! So you have to do-" he made a leap. "THIS!"

Hermione was giving him a look that sort of said, "I'll remember this tomorrow, you prat." Harry tried smiling, but failed, as his cheek was too big and bunched to even move it.

Just then, Ginny came over, lifted up his legs, sat down, and put them back onto her lap. "You okay?" She asked him. "That was rough."

Harry nodded. "Does it look any better?" He said, motioning to his cheek.

"Oh, no...Harry, hold that thought, wait a second-" and Ginny lifted up his legs again and practically sprinted off the couch. Harry couldn't turn around to see what was going on, but he heard Ginny, loud and clear.

"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY, Get down from that chandelier, RIGHT NOW!"

Harry raised his eye brows. What on earth-?

There was much hooting and cheering, and Harry heard a loud _thud _next to him, and saw Ron's face a minute later.

"Harry," he said, panting. "You...have got...to TRY that sometime!"

From then on, the party just got worse. Ginny was trying to have conversations with Harry, but they were constantly interrupted by the twins' explosions or Hermione's loud scolds she was screaming to Ron.

At some point Harry fell asleep when the party was dieing down a bit. He was pretty sure, though, that he had heard a soft voice tell him "Goodnight," a few hours later.

(A/N- Okay, yes, I will understand if none of you ever review again :( It's been a horrible long time, I know! I've just been busy with school and, ah, everything else. Hope this was worth the wait though...even though I know it wasn't...oh well. I had actually written half of this as soon as I had finished Chapter four, but forgot about it. I just read it again when I wrote the second half, and I was like, "Whoa, I forgot about that, it's not half bad!" So I remembered what I was going to do and just finished it up. There won't be TOO much more to this story. I'm not really positive what I'm doing yet, so give me time.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, And I'm glad you all caught the Amelie reference! Isn't that movie awesome? That kiss worked well in here, so I stole it. Yay!)


	6. Happily Ever After

Harry woke up to a comforting smell of logs burning in the Common Room, and lay there with his eyes shut for a little while longer. He eventually opened them to see who was fixing the fire.

It was Ginny, but she obviously didn't know he was awake. She looked very determined while placing logs on the fire, muttering charms every now and then, making the fire larger. Harry was amused by her determinedness to the it, and he started to smile.

That is, before he remembered the giant lump under his left eye. Instinctively he let out a loud groan, causing Ginny to almost fall into the fire in shock.

"Goodness, you scared me!" Ginny said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Ah-yeah, sorry..." Began Harry, before Ginny interrupted him with questions about his cheek. She crossed the room and kneeled next to his face, inspecting and prodding at it.

She made a disapproving noise with her teeth.

"No better, I assume, from the noises you're making?" Harry said.

"No, and I suggest you go down to the infirmary before Madame Pomfrey finds out it's got any worse than it is now." Ginny slid her hand under his shoulders and pulled him up towards her. Their faces were close when they finally stood up. "Alright?" Ginny asked him hoarsely.

Harry nodded, but his head looked as if he thought it weighed ten pounds. Ginny put her arm around his neck and held it up for them, and they walked very awkwardly and slowly to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was, as expected, enraged. 

"Why did you not see me before this? I could have healed this already! Now it's gotten much worse...you could be in here until tonight." She said to Harry, and then turned to Ginny and said, "You may go."

Ginny gave him an apologetic look, and left reluctantly. Harry was left with Madame Pomfrey and her brisk orders. He eventually fell back to sleep after she had put him on some medicine, for a few hours, mainly out of boredom.

When he woke up, Harry checked his watch. It was 6:00...he'd been asleep for 6 hours. Geez. Harry turned to his right and saw that there were some presents on his bed table. He smiled inwardly to himself. One little injury, and leave it up to Ron and Hermione to get him something. He really did love his friends. 

__

And Ginny. **Yes, but notice I said "friends" not "Ginny". She's in a category of her own.**

Harry reached for his glasses, and noted that his head felt considerably lighter than it had earlier in the morning. He put the parcels on his lap, and looked at Ron's first. Yes, it was what Harry had guessed- Chocolate Frogs and some Every Flavor Beans. Since he was in a good enough mood to eat, he popped a licorice bean in his mouth and begin chewing away happily.

Harry spit it out a moment later, breathing heavily. Hot pepper. Yech.

He moved on to his next parcel, something round that looked like a sort of cloth. He guessed it was from Hermione, but this didn't look like her usual neat and perfect wrapping job. He shrugged and opened the card first.

__

Harry-

Ron told me.

Love,

Ginny

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Ron told her...what could he have told her?

And then he remembered.

He fumbled with the package and ripped open the paper to see what he had expected.

One of Ginny's night gowns.

It was all Harry could do to not crack up laughing - mainly because of the lump on his cheek, but also because he didn't want to wake up other people in the infirmary. He held his hand over his mouth, and, once he regained himself, unfolded the nightgown.

It was a green that looked as if it had once been brighter, but had been worn so much that it had faded into this pastel hue. Harry ran a hand over it and felt how thin and soft it was, and fingered with the white lace around the neckline. To his surprise, Harry inspected the entire thing with fascination - the tag at the back that Ginny had written "G.W." on in childish letters, and everything else.

Harry smiled. It didn't hurt. He looked around for any sign of teachers, or anyone awake, and then checked his watch - it was 4:00.

Fumbling for his wand, Harry finally found it. He concentrated as much as he could and then shouted a spell he had used many times before -

"_Accio, _Ginny Weasley!"

He kept his wand up even after shouting the spell, as if it would help. Twenty seconds had passed. Thirty. Forty. Harry thought his old faithful spell had failed, and placed his wand on the table beside him, when someone came flying headfirst onto his lap.

Ginny's head landed smacked on his sheet covered stomach, and he could feel her giggling on it. She lifted her head up breathlessly and pushed his arm playfully. "What was that all about?! I thought Professor McGonagall was about to have a heart attack when she saw me flying through the hallway!"

Harry grinned at her. "I was just bored. I got your night gown."

Ginny blushed. "Yes, well, I thought it only...er, _fair_ that you get it. Since I have your, uh," She gulped. "Lucky boxers."

Harry blushed, too, and said, "Yeah, but I can't actually wear this, so it's still unfair."

"Oh, you can still wear it. I would _die_ to see you in that thing." Ginny laughed.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, and realized Ginny was still standing. "Do you,-er- want to sit?" He scooted over to the right of the bed and patted the left.

Ginny took his offer and laid down next to Harry, and rested her head on his shoulder. There was an awkward silence, and Harry didn't know what to say. After a moment, though, Ginny piped up.

"So what did Ron and Hermione get you?" She asked him, rolling over more to see him properly.

"Well, Ron got me Chocolate Frogs and some Every Flavor beans, naturally. I still haven't checked to see what Hermione bought me...want to hand me the package on the table, right there?" He pointed to Ginny's left, and she turned to hand him the gift. It was round, and was wrapped in silver paper. Harry opened the card.

__

Harry,

I hope you feel better. Sneak out of the infirmary. You'll know what I mean.

Love,

Hermione

"What's it say?" Ginny asked him when she saw the confused look on Harry's face. He handed her the letter, and proceeded to unwrap his gift.

"It's my cloak! My invisibility cloak!" Harry said loudly. "Yes!"

"Ohhh yeah! Ron was telling me you had one of those," Ginny said, and noticed Harry was grinning at her mischievously. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"You don't know how much fun this is. We're sneaking out! I don't have to stay here tonight. Quick - go peek around the curtain, see if Madame Pomfrey is anywhere near."

Ginny went, but returned and said, "Nope, she's not in here, for once. Down at dinner, I guess."

"Good," Said Harry. "Let's go."

Ginny helped him get his gifts together. Just as soon as Harry was about to throw the cloak over them both, Ginny stopped him.

"Wait," She said. "You _have_ to wear this or I'm not leaving!" She was holding up her nightgown with one hand, and her other on her hip. _There she goes again, with her hand on the hip thing. **Yeah, but this time she's forcing us to wear her **_nightgown_!_

Harry stared at her. Ginny stared right back, and wasn't planning on moving. "But _why _do you want me to wear that?"

Ginny shrugged, and smiled. "Because it would be the funniest thing I've ever seen. And besides, I'm wearing your boxers."

"Right **now**?!" Harry gasped.

Ginny opened her robes to reveal that she was wearing her pajamas - Harry's boxers, and one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons shirts. _That's the cutest thing I've ever seen._

Harry gave in. "Fine," he said. "But never again!" He pulled on the nightgown, which was up to his waist, over the pajamas Madame Pomfrey had given him to wear for the day. He stood in front of her. Ginny busted out in fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry...you just look so..." Ginny paused and clutched her stomach. "_Undignified, _or something."

Harry couldn't help it - he did feel as if all of his pride had been taken from him. "Can we just go back now, before she comes in here?"

So they finally set off for the Common Room, holding hands under the Invisibility Cloak.

When Harry and Ginny finally reached the portrait hole, it seemed as if neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand, and neither of them wanted to move to take off the invisibility cloak. So they stood there for a minute, talking quietly.

"Well," Ginny whispered close to Harry. "I suppose we should get in there, now."

Harry nodded, and stretched out his hand, unlacing them from Ginny's fingers. He saw her wince. _Not good. **Do something!**_

Yes, Harry had to do something. She was sad now. And she had brought him her nightgown. And besides...he'd been wanting to do this...

"Ginny," He said, and grasped her by the shoulder, and turned her face towards his. He stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Ginny managed out, and then Harry leaned forward nervously, and kissed her.

And so they stood, eventually very close to each other, kissing for quite some time, and enjoying every moment of it. Even if Harry was wearing her nightgown, and Ginny was wearing his boxers.

(A/N -- Awww it's over!! I'm so sad. This story was tons of fun. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviews more than just once :) I love you ALL. There will be an epilogue added to this, so keep checking :) Peace, love, and H/G-

~Alayna)


End file.
